


They Deserve a Vacation, Damnit!

by Agent3Novi



Series: Animal Crossing + Hollow Knight AUs [2]
Category: (other fandoms will come into play but I'll tag them as I go), Hollow Knight (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Look it's ACNH but the player character(s) are the Sibling Trio, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Responsible airport behavior, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, but she's mostly just there in the background so whatever, need i say more?, no I will not tell you what that tag means in advance, no beta we die like men, oh also the rest of the HK cast is off... somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: “Yo you wanna go move to a deserted island with me?”“Eeeeh-”*distant crashing noises and small explosion*“... Actually, on second thought, I’ll take any excuse to get away from these gremlins----(Or where the author had a dumb crossover idea in February and finally got the game so they could write this)
Relationships: Adelaide | Melba/Villager, Hornet & Everyone, Hornet & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Everyone, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone
Series: Animal Crossing + Hollow Knight AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	They Deserve a Vacation, Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> Look man all the HK characters deserve a vacation-
> 
> Also note that all the characters in this are (supposedly) human! That should become obvious as you read but I just want to let you know now!
> 
> Dumb note: the working title for this fic was ""Bro you wanna move to a deserted island with me?" "Hell yeah I do, bro""
> 
> Enjoy!

Ghost munched absentmindedly on a bagel. They held onto Hollow’s hand and watched all the hustle and bustle of the airport. Speed-walkers rushing to flights departing soon. People shuffling along slowly, exhausted by long international flights and with no other time obligations to meet in the near future. People milling about the various shops and kiosks. A cute bat plushie in a travel-shop caught their eye, but Hollow dragged them away before they could point it out.

“Okay, either I’m bad with directions or that sign was  _ lying, _ ” Hornet growled, scanning all the gate screens again, “Number 23, Dodo Airlines, with the special sign.  _ Where is it?! _ ”

Ghost glanced around with their siblings. The numbering system was a little odd, but soon they saw the pattern and…

They tapped their sister’s hand with their bagel then gestured to the left. Her eyes followed to the exact Gate 23 they were looking for.

“... I guess I’m just bad with directions.”

Hollow slipped their hand out of Ghost’s to give her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

The trio made their way through the crowd to the gate. The only other people in the waiting area were two ladies dozing on some seats in the corner and a young man sitting across from them. Not a very popular trip, it seemed. In Hornet’s opinion that made it all the better.

They walked up to the counter and greeted the two attendants. Two peppy twins, Timmy and Tommy according to their name-tags.

“Good afternoon! We’re so glad to have you here!” Timmy said and Tommy quietly echoed, “Let us be the first to congratulate you on your wise decision to sign up for this adventure!”

_ ‘Wise decision’ _ her  _ ass _ . They just needed some way to get out of the chaos of the White Manor that the three could afford.

The two continued on, “Welcome to the check in counter for your Deserted Island Getaway Package! There is so much to look forward to! But first, let us introduce ourselves.”

The one doing most of the speaking gestured to himself, “I’m Timmy with Nook Inc.”

The quieter one waved, “And I’m Tommy!”

“We’ll be flying to the island with you to help you get settled. Think of us as your partners, we’re in it for the long haul!” The twin did a little flourish in unison. Ghost grinned and clapped, but their siblings were way too tired to muster up any enthusiasm.

The twins either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Tommy turned to the computer on the desk and started typing away at something. Timmy turned back to them and clapped his hands, “Let’s get started, shall we? We’ll need to look up your application. Can we have your names?”

“Hornet Weaver, Hollow and Ghost Alabaster” Hornet listed off while gesturing to each person in question.

Timmy watched over Tommy’s shoulder as he typed and looked through the system. “Oh!” Tommy nodded and turned back to the trio, “Yes, here you are. Thank you, that’s all we’ll be needing right now.”

“Actually,” Timmy interjected, “I have just one final question for you.”

Hornet and Hollow both groaned internally, but nodded politely. 

“If you could only bring ONE thing with you to a deserted island, what would it be?”

“...Some food,” Hornet answered hesitantly. What an odd question.

“ _ A tent to sleep in, _ ” Hollow signed.

“ _ That bat plushie, _ ” Ghost signed, then pointed at the plushie across the corridor in question.

Hollow blinked, “...  _ do you want me to buy that for you?” _

Ghost nodded eagerly.

“It’s coming out of your pocket money, Ghost,” Hornet reminded them.

They nodded less eagerly.

“Go and grab it then, the plane’s coming soon,” Hornet waved them off with a small smile. Hollow barely had the time to sign a quick “ _ thanks _ ” before Ghost dragged them off.

Hornet turned back to the twins, “So why are you asking about that?”

Timmy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Oh, sorry, that was just a hypothetical question I like to ask. Nook Inc. will take care of all your basic needs!”

Tommy echoed that with a small “Yes yes!”

Hornet sighed. This was going to be just  _ great _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay small rant: DO YA'LL REALIZE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THE NH PROTAG IS???? They came literal _minutes_ before their plane left!!! That's risky as HELL!!! You're supposed to com 1-2 hours early for domestic flights and 3-4 for international!! If security had been a _little_ bit slower they probably would have missed their flight!!
> 
> /Okay rant over

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep up my motivation!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a good day! :D


End file.
